The advent of the Internet and the proliferation of tools for use therewith has provided simple access to a virtually unlimited amount of information. Users can access web sites to obtain educational information, consumer information, technical data, digital images, etc. Usually, users access multiple pages in an effort to collect information from more than one source. For example, when shopping for a particular item a user may visit several retail web sites to compare various products. When accessing several websites, however, it can become somewhat difficult to keep track of websites visited and which particular information has come from which particular website. For instance, if a user is shopping for a kitchen faucet, the user may visit several websites to compare features and prices of several faucets. It may be a problem for the user to remember which website advertised a certain faucet or the prices advertised by each website.